Vampires! Witches! Lesbians! Oh My!
by Xerizzelles
Summary: TBC Sookie comes home to find Pam and Amelia getting freaky in a room, and they manage to persuade her to join. What trouble follows this decision and what if a little magic were to get involved and switch some things around? Eric here too! Plot thickens.
1. Beginning to A Long Night

**A/N:** This story was inspired by my recent obsession with everything Sookie Stackhouse/True Blood, especially my favorite characters Pam and Amelia. Takes place after the events of the Rhodes bombing in All Together Dead and the Louisiana takeover of From Dead to Worse. This story is based mostly off the books but I will rely on the actors/actresses portrayals of the characters from True Blood. For Amelia, I picture a Milla Jovovich-type girl, but then again that's just how I see her. You're welcome to picture anyone you want: Kate Beckinsale, Emma Stone, heck, even a Katherine Heigl. I'm not picky=P

Anywho, I will mention that this story is a **FemSlash!** and with have some strictly adult scenes. Lots of lemons and lots of love!

**DEAD**icated to my friend Val for introducing me to the series. Much love, girlie!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously. So don't try to sue me. Rights to **Charlaine Harris **and **Alan Ball **solely.

* * *

Vampires! Witches! Lesbians! Oh My! by Alicia Strange

_Chapter 1: Beginning to A Long Night  
_

Twenty minutes. I glanced at the clock hanging above the bar counter where Sam was polishing glasses. It was nearly eight and my afternoon shift was finally coming to an end. Thank God too, 'cause my feet were hurting from standing up all day in my worn-out Nikes.

Usually I would be excited to get off early on a Friday, but considering I'm not much of a party girl, this was just gonna be another long night. See, when you can hear people's every thought about you (good and bad) you'd probably not go out a lot.

That's me, "Crazy Sookie". The strange uneducated barmaid of twenty-eight, who just so happens to be a telepath. And I haven't been on a actual date since I don't remember.

Well, that's not entirely true, at least not with a human guy anyway. Because I'm "gifted", like Amelia says (personally, I call it"cursed") Supes are naturally attracted to me, in more ways than others. While many would like to shack up with me at night, others want to drain me dry. Yes, that's me, a real life Bella Swan, danger magnet. Except, the vamps I know don't sparkle. No, these guys are the real deal. Pale, hard, handsome, and oh-so-lethal. In fact, the first vampire I'd ever met was in Merlotte's tonight, using his dark eyes and a swift wave of the finger to call me for another TruBlood.

I took in Bill's appearance while I was heating up his blood in the microwave. He was dressed in a fine pale blue dress shirt and some nice dark slacks. His disheveled brown-black hair was strew strategically on his head as his eyes focused on something distant. If I hadn't known better, I'd of thought he was frozen, like one of those life-like statues in a museum. But then again, if I'd of thought better years ago, I would have stayed clear of him that first night he came into Merlotte's, if only to avoid the constant threat of danger that only ever since had gotten me beaten up.

As I approached his table with a hot B positive, I accidentally bumped into Arlene, the other waitress, with a full order of burgers and fries for my brother and his rowdy friends, with the exception of that lovable Hoyt. She gasped, completely horrified and disgusted, and shot me a nasty glare. I thought about showing her my dirty look as well, but then thought of Gran and how she said to kill your enemies with kindness. I knew that worked on some people, but I had my doubts that it would help with Supes. Instead, I mumbled a nonchalant "sorry" as I didn't want to deal with the Fellowship of the Sun crap tonight, and continued without fault towards Bill's booth.

I slid the TruBlood down and refused to look at his face, fearing a deep rage and quite possibly a longing, might arise from those dark depths he called eyes.

"Sookie," he mumbled, his voice raspy as if he'd forgotten how to speak. I decided to ignore him and his oddly sexy voice. He wasn't going to ruin my night. My eyes shifted to the clock again. Damn, fifth-teen more minutes still. I turned back to pick up the next order Terry had ready, when a felt a firm and cold hand grasped my arm in a iron lock. Hissing as if the contact had caused me physical pain, (emotional was definitely present though) I met Bill's desperate face with my icy blue eyes.

"Let go, Bill," I managed, anger spread from my gut to my throat, making me sound crazed as I growled. I never felt so animalistic, and I knew Quinn would approve, but it was this monster who had provoked the rage within me. I now thought anger would be my only emotion toward Bill from now on.

"Sookie, please. Just listen I-" he began, but before he finished, his eyes shifted and I felt a warmth behind me.

"Is there a problem here, Sook?" asked a tense Sam. I was glad he appeared out of nowhere, but that doesn't mean he didn't surprise me. I jumped a bit when I heard his voice, and Bill instantly dropped his hold on my arm, fearing a confrontation in a crowded room.

I looked from Bill's frustrated expression to Sam's curious and intense face, and spat, "Mr. Compton was just leaving," then, turned on my heel to pick up the next order. When I turned around with a plate of wings, I looked toward Bill's booth to find it empty, with just a empty bottle of blood. No tip. God, I hated that vamp!

Sam was still standing in place, chewing on his bottom lip and looked to me with pained expression. I gave him a warning look and carried on with my orders.

I tried not to think about Bill's deception towards me on both accounts. His affair with that bitch maker of his, Lorena, and his arrangement with the Vampire Queen of Louisiana. I had enjoyed killing Lorena, even though I consider myself a christian woman (bad though, but smart at survival) but when I discovered that Bill was commanded to earn my trust so Sophie-Anne could use my "gift", I was beyond upset. Never had I been so ashamed of someone and myself at the same time. Ashamed that the first man I loved failed me and ashamed that I believed him and gave him my everything. Oh, man, this was gonna be a long night.

Thankfully, my inner turmoil had distracted me long enough, and it was finally time for me to untie my apron and get my stowed-away purse. While I was crouched down by Sam's desk, my shifter boss appeared in the doorway, leaning on it in a relaxed manner, yet everything else about him screamed not so calm. He glanced down at me and I rose carefully up, pulling my purse on my shoulder, ready to leave.

"Sook, you know I'm always here to talk if ya ever need me. I know you've had a lot going on since you went to that Vampire Convention," he spoke hesitantly, choosing his words carefully, "but maybe you should take a day or two off. Really, it might do ya some good to get some rest or go shopping or something," he finished, hoping he didn't sound forceful. He was thinking that I might think he was being sexist.

Strangely, I stiffed a short giggle and smiled slightly at him. "No, Sam. I'm good. I just really need to get away from everything right now, but work is not so much a bother. Really, I can handle it," I said, though truthfully, I could use a day off.

He looked at me not convinced, but decided to wave it off. His body eased up and he let out a sigh. "Okay, chere, just call me if ya decide you do want tomorrow off. I won't think no different of you. Maybe I'll send Dean around," he smiled warmly to me and I returned it genuinely.

As a true shifter, Sam can turn into any warm-blooded animal at any given time, but of course, full moons were unavoidable. Sam usually shifted into a collie I named Dean. I let him sleep in my house sometimes, but not in my room because Sam wakes up naked, and that's just weird.

I thanked him again and headed out the back to go to my car. The hot Louisiana night was just beginning, and I mentally scanned the parking lot for any signs of brain activity, both human and supernatural. When I heard nothing but insects buzzing, I got into my car and headed for Hummingbird Rd. For some reason, I couldn't drive down this road without thinking about a very nearly naked vampire running in fear towards my house. It was times like these when I missed him.

The "My Eric", of course. The "cursed" Eric who had very nearly loved me, and pleasured me, and confided in me for a few weeks before the Witch War, back when he had offered to give up everything, including his involvement in vampire politics for me. My Eric was possibly the best thing in my entire life, but he was also a lie.

The now Eric was back to being manipulative, vicious, tricky, and sex-crazed as ever, except, I had notice a instability when it came to emotions. Eric for one, didn't possess emotions, and the fact that lately he had so many scared me, and his child/second-in-command, Pam. We both noticed a change in him since the curse was lifted, and now that he remembers every, single detail of his time spent with me in my home and bed, he's been nothing but unbearable since.

But, despite the longing of rushing into those strong and magnificent arms, I had consider my heart and self-pride. Eric had tricked me (no surprise there) into a blood bond and a vampire marriage. I had not consented to either, yet when I came home from that horrible bombing in Rhodes, that was exactly what I had. I feel Eric's every emotion when he's near to me, and I was sure he could sense mine. It was worse than reading his mind because he would use his lusty and eager emotions to alter mine, and it had all but nearly worked. But that was going to end soon.

I wasn't certain that the blood bond could go away completely, but I was sure that it had to fade a bit, right? I mean, Eric and I hadn't had each others blood in almost two months, so just as the vampire blood effects left my body, so would the bond? And there had to be a way to annul the "marriage", not that I considered it a real marriage anyway. Shoot, no one had asked me to marry them (not counting My Eric) especially not a vamp, so why did I find myself into one? Victor Madden, the King of Louisiana's representative and minion, desired me for use of the King and himself.

Now, I know I probably don't stand much of a chance with a big ol' vampire like him, but I didn't need Eric to come and marry me to save me. I was sure there was another way that didn't involve total submission and emotional reading. Yet, Eric was just being Eric, and scooped himself a bride in a makeshift shotgun wedding. And guess who was the bride?

I sighed deeply, in frustration and ache. The soreness of my feet was starting to really hurt, and I couldn't wait to soak my feet and maybe watch a chick-flick with Amelia. Lord knows I needed a friend right now to keep me solid. I pulled into my driveway, leaving thoughts about Eric there in the hot night, and got out to go inside. Even though my house is old, I had recently put in an air conditioner that cooled off like an iced-cold lemonade on a hot day. It was nice to come home to after sweating bullets in the heat, and I had tipped Terry well for installing it in my house.

I tossed my purse on the table and searched for the water basin I kept under the sink. Huh, not there. Amelia probably didn't know it was there, but I was sure she'd could have used it for one of her spells or something. Instead, I retreated to the bathroom to draw up a nice warm bath to soak my feet. I stripped down before getting in, as I didn't want to wet my clothes and was gonna take a quick shower after. The soak was nice and soothing. I used a herb that Amelia had "brewed", which was said to relieve stress and enhance your desires. The only desire I had right now was some chocolate ice cream and a Meg Ryan movie with my best friend.

As I laid my head against the wall and closed my eyes, I heard a cry from above. I scanned Amelia's thoughts and heard her clearly.

_No...no, God. Oh. Don't..._

Her thoughts were incoherent and I was sure she was in trouble. As I threw my pink fuzzy robe on quickly, I picked up on a mental hole. Vampire. There was a vampire in my house and they were trying to kill my friend. Aw shit.

I looked around desperately for some kind of weapon and found only a box of matches. I didn't want my house to burn down (again) but the fire might come and serve as a distraction long enough to resend the vamp's invitation. It wasn't a good plan, but it was all I had.

Very slowly, I crept out the door and up the stairs, hoping, if it was possible, to surprise the unwanted guest. I tiptoed through the hallway until I reached Amelia's cracked door. I peeked inside but only saw the nightstand. I heard her again, crying out in agony, and then a piercing scream. I couldn't wait much longer or my witch friend would be dead. With a quick breath, I burst the door open and lit the match, and surveyed the scene before me. The vamp had Amelia pinned to the bed. Naked.

"Are you enjoying the show?" spoke a lustful female voice of a true vampire, Pam. She raised her neat brows up in inclination and a soft, yet naughty smirk claimed her swollen pink lips. Her hair was everywhere, which reminded me of how a real wild animal would look, yet Pam was not one for untidiness. Her long pale arms were around Amelia's waist and a perfectly manicure hand was stroking my friend's breast.

I shivered in shock and bit my lip hard. I had came in expecting a crazed vampire and a scared witch, and instead, was witnessing horny Pam and Amelia fucking here in my house. I didn't know what to say, but I couldn't move a muscle.

Pam stared back at me with desire in her eyes, while Amelia roared out more cries of frustration, very unaware of my presence. Her face scrunched in an overwhelming gasp and she reached out a hand to push Pam's face back into her open legs.

My face was hot. I could not breathe. I was like walking into your older brother and his girlfriend, then wanting to get a shacked up with someone yourself. Only, this was my former lover's child and my best friend, and I didn't know what I wanted.

Pam used her super speed to fuck Amelia with her fingers and bit down on her swollen nipple, extracting a some blood with the bite, as it dripped down along her perky breasts. Amelia arched up slightly and cried out Pam's name before convulsing into a heated orgasm. She rode the long wave and fell back onto the bed, sweat dripping from her forehead and an arm laid out above her. While she tried to stabilize her breathing, Pam looked at me again, blood smeared on the corners of her mouth, curious as to why I remained in the room so long. I asked myself the same question.

The vampire looked at my outfit with an amused expression. I didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking, yet she spoke anyway. "Now, now, Sookie. Peeking will cost you. Come," she commanded in a rough yet tantalizing tone. I couldn't move if I wanted to. I just stared back into her intense eyes, admiring her predatory behavior.

At the mention of my name, Amelia's eyes shot open, and she turned her wild head of hair toward the doorway, taking me in with shock and embarrassment. "Sookie?" she exclaimed hoarsely, turning on her stomach to cover her naked form before me. She knew it was way too late for that.

I took a breath, and kept my eyes on the vampire, for she was the real threat. And if she wanted me in the bed, I was in deep trouble. Oh, boy, this was gonna be a long night.

* * *

_Haha, sorry about the cliffy ending, but I have to ensure some **mighty heated reviews** before I continue. More sexiness to come!  
_


	2. Women Know What Women Want

**A/N:** This story is a **FemSlash!** and with have some strictly adult scenes. I have just finished the outline for this story and have decided to go in a bit more complex direction, so to speak. Trying something different with **changes in point of view**, but don't fret my pretty fangbangers, the story will remain fun and fleshy. Lots of **Lemons** and Lots of **Love**!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously. So don't try to sue me. Rights to **Charlaine Harris **and **Alan Ball **solely.

* * *

Vampires! Witches! Lesbians! Oh My! by Alicia Strange

_**Chapter 2: Women Know What Women Want**  
_

_

* * *

_

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**PART 1**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you say my name  
You got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

-"Break The Ice" by Britney Spears

**Pam's Point of View **(as if you couldn't guess)

Heat. Overwhelming heat. **  
**

I felt surprisingly warm, almost human when she claimed my cool mouth as her own, hot luscious lips and tongue rolling and swirling and teasing eagerly the moist well of sweetness from my mouth. Her taste was not uncommon to a fine vamp like me. Tangy and viable, reminding me of a time so long ago, yet I was in no way repulsed from her essence of life. And even if I was, I wouldn't have minded for a moment. _Dear Abby_ didn't permit me to do so, for it was "unacceptable and demeaning to start something without finishing it".

Don't ask me why I was currently ravishing this young and very wet witch. I hated witches, yet, here I was. The sex was great. Amelia was a very eager and voyeuristic lover, and had all of the qualities I like in a woman. Tall, lean, enough breasts for two women her size, and unavoidably eccentric blue eyes. Now, mind you, my eyes are as icy as a blade reflecting a snow-topped mountain, yet, there was something unmistakably gripping about those glowing sapphires. She had no idea what changing would do to the vibrancy of those jewels, and I hoped she wouldn't.

Currently, those eyes were stabbing mine in a mental fuck while she used her soft hands to reach below my waist, searching for a very tropical jungle of light brown hair. I shook my head and grabbed her hand, forcing her arm above her head so I could scoot down slowly, so very slowly, to her own damp cave, and inhaled the sweet scent that was all womanly love. Over hundreds of years, that scent had been imprinted in my mind, yet still, it changed with every woman, but always remained simply intoxicating. And the taste of said juice was so delicious that it rivaled my insatiable hunger for blood.

She cried out so desperately for me to stimulate that engorged pink nub that twitched with anticipation of my rough tongue. I had waited to do this strictly for the entertainment of myself. Watching a sexually repressed woman begging for a release was my favorite thing in the world and I couldn't help but cause her pain. She had suffered plenty tonight, waiting me to get here from Fangtastia and the more time she had to wait, the more she hated me for it.

I smiled mischievously at her pained expression, allowing the tip of my tongue to brush ever so slightly on her clit, enticing a suddenly jerk in her legs and arch of her back. I used my hand to push her forcefully back down on the bed and shook my head disapprovingly.

"Amelia, you must have patience. Believe me, my witch, you shall have your release, in fact, I plan on making you come more than you've ever had in your life," I chanted, lifting my head from her legs for but a moment, meeting her needy face past that silky soft stomach which moved radically with each breath. She let out a frustrated sigh and a raspy "Yes! Please," before urging me to continue. I shifted my view from her sprawled out body to the delicately soft folds that were dripping with desire. I licked my lips before brushing them against her lower ones and managed to breathe, "Oh, to be between a maiden's legs," then, launched my thirsting mouth to her overflowing folds, lapping up the juices that dripped only for me.

As a vampire I am very aware of all that is around me; the smells, the sights, the sounds, yet, the bare flesh of the witch before me was enough to distract me from my surroundings. I heard her car rolling into the driveway, her unlocking the door, and her entering the bathroom. I was most positive she had no idea I was here, especially since she'd seen very little of me or Eric for weeks, and I assumed my little telepathic friend would choose to relieve her mundane problems with a hot bath. However, I never expected her to travel up the stairs and wait anxiously behind the door, peeking through the opening.

Her fear was apparent, yet I sensed more confidence and anger in her actions. Stupid girl, thinking she could actually sneak up on us. I knew she must have read Amelia's thoughts, which probably consisted of pain and wanting, assuming she was in danger, when really, Sookie was the one who was in danger of becoming my next "victim".

I watched in amusement (still stroking Amelia's drenched pussy) as Sookie burst through the door, pulling a match from her side with impressive speed for a human, lighting the little toothpick of wood, and aiming it in my direction. Her face quickly shifted from an intense look of fear and vengeance, to a horrified and shocked expression that would have been worth recording and sending to one of those "funny" video television shows. I was sure I'd get whatever trifle prize they could give, but really, what would a vamp do with a trip to Fuji?

Her subtle blue eyes took in the scene before her, eyes sweeping over my soft skin and translucent complexion as well as Amelia's sweat covered body and erratic movement of her hips and arms. I had to take advantage of this moment, for teasing Sookie was my third favorite thing to do. Number one, well, I was doing that already, and number two, was teasing Eric. Yet, now, I will have even more to pain Eric with. The fact that Sookie joined in a lesbian threesome with his favorite vamp and witch, before willingly yielding to her blood-bonded. Oh, I could just taste the look of complete jealousy and anger in his face.

I smiled sexily into what Amelia named my "cat who ate the canary" smile, and set my sights on this delectable little blond birdie. "Are you enjoying the show?".

Her eyes locked on mine, full of so much intensity and knowing. It amused me how she was acting. I was sure she would have screamed and ran out of the room, yelling something like, "Pam! Amelia! In my house?", but no, she remained here, in that tight pink fuzzy robe that concealed the tanned silky skin that covered her head to toe. I had already seen her breasts, which were magnificent (really, I thought Eric was bragging) but, I had yet to venture downtown, so to speak. And the way she was looking at me, well, I knew she was just as curious as I was.

As she continued to stare down at us in shock, Amelia was using her hands to push me back into her legs, obviously unaware of her roommate watching us. I lapped her wetness a few more times before using my fingers to thrust into her warm tunnel of love, slowly at first, then with tremendous speed, while my mouth found her left breast and I latched onto her swollen nipple, using my fangs to tease her tips. With one eye on my witch and the other on Sookie, I opened my mouth fully and bit down oh Amelia's bountiful breast, allowing the sweetness of her magical blood to flow freely into my mouth and veins. I even granted myself to be messy, leaving a streak of her blood drip eagerly down the side of her chest.

Amelia had no more control over her body and arched up to me willingly, shouting out my name in ecstasy (another thing I love), her lower muscles in a frenzy, and then collapsed forcefully on her bed, eyes still shut tight from exhaustion. I couldn't wait for her reaction to Sookie watching her come. A woman's face while coming was the most beautiful thing in the world and I had the pleasure of seeing such an expression on her flawless, sweaty face. I couldn't wait to see the same look on our dear telepath.

After Amelia's glorious moment, I lifted my face to meet Sookie's, purposely declining to wipe the corners of my blood-smeared face, and smiled up at her, using my lusty Fangtasia voice to call out to her, "Now, now, Sookie, Peeking will cost you. Come".

Her blue eyes bulged out of their sockets and shifted from mine to Amelia's for a moment. I felt the witch gasp and turn over quickly, in a futile attempt to cover herself up. I laughed darkly, my eyes never leaving Sookie's, daring her to step forward and join us. I saw understanding in her expression. She knew this is what I wanted and was contemplating her next move. A sudden flash of lust claimed her face and she cleared her voice, trying to coax out a response.

I arched an eyebrow suggestively and with my speed, materialized before her, putting out the flame with a quick blow. She took a step back, gasping in shock, then closed her eyes and turned her head, giving me complete access to her hot flushed neck.

I leaned in closely, inhaling deeply the scent that was all her own, unique to the tee, and oh so mouth watering. I was also very glad to detect the smell of arousal the seeped into my keen nose, causing me to moan in excitement.

"Sookie, I know you want this. I can smell your lust," I managed to whisper into her ear. She quivered with what she thought fear, but I knew she was just as hot as I felt.

I traced a finger down from her forehead to cheek, slowly to her chin and then back up to her pink lips. She opened her mouth for me and I reached my finger to her teeth, admiring the sensations my fingertips were detecting. I wonder if she knew that nerves of the fingers can provoke that of the groin...

Her eyes opened and she met mine in an intense glare, not of anger, but of pure lustful want. It was enough to grant me complete access to her body and I used my other hand to trace her sides, down and up until my hands found the tie on her robe. Quickly I untied the bow, and pushed my palms through the fuzzy fabric to her hot sides, feeling the elegance of the goose-bumped skin there.

She drew back her head in a moan, then as if she had gotten burned by my touch, forced her robe together and stepped into the doorway. She threw me a hesitant look before placing a hand on her forehead in confusion.

I continued to smirk, knowing my smoldering eyes were capturing her attention, as well as the eagerness of my skillful hands. She looked behind me to Amelia, who I assumed was watching with much interest, and I knew that when those nervous blue eyes met mine, she wasn't going anywhere.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**PART 2**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Us girls, we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent...

-"I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry

**Sookie's Point of View**

Oh, my good, sweet Jesus! Lord, please forgive me!

I don't know what had come over me, but as I watched Amelia (who was my friend and roommate for crying out loud!) crash deep within from the tremendous orgasm, I felt hot with desire and longing. It had been a _long_ time since I had a sexual release of my own and I couldn't help but covet the feelings that Pam was inflicting on my friend.

For as long as I've known Pam, I always knew that she'd prefer women to men any day, yet I thought Amelia simply was experimenting with her, er, sexuality. I hadn't reckoned her a lesbian. Witnessing two woman pleasuring each other in this very open and erotic way had me captivated. And how ever old Pam was, I was sure her knowledge and skill of pleasuring women was beyond amazing.

I blushed profoundly. Never had I dreamed of watching woman have sex, especially two women that I knew closely (not _that_ close) and yet, here I was, with my bare and sexually exhausted friend, Amelia, and a very naked and aroused vampire, Pam.

She continued to use those hypnotic eyes to lure me into their depths and I found myself unable to look away. Without a warning, she appeared before me faster than a blink, and was but a breath away. Luckily, I had brushed my teeth when I got home, otherwise, I was sure to disgust her with smell of greasy onion rings. Wait, why was I worried about disgusting her? Did I really want her, like_ want her_ want her? I cleared my throat to answer her question identical to my inner one and I found my throat dry in wanting, no, _need_ for those luscious moist lips...

I thought back through my exceedingly short-lived sex life, which only consisted of three guys (all Supes, actually), and I had never a moment of feminine frenzy, yet, when Amelia was "dating" Pam, I had wondered, somewhat idly, what it would be like to kiss a girl, but never more. Never, until now.

What did I care about my exes though? Bill had cheated me, abandoned me, lied to me, making me feel completely used, just like the asset I was for Sophie-Anne. Plus, his love making was always self-pleasuring and unadventurous.

"My Eric" was nonexistent, so that was that.

Quinn, well the weretiger was great in bed, but had too many family issues and was really unstable.

And then there was Eric. The Vampire Sheriff from Louisiana, Area Five. The Vampire politician/business owner/bar patron/nude calendar model/hot viking/my former lover/my blood-bonded/pledged and or "husband". Yet, he had lied to me too, forced two unbreakable (I needed to double check) unions that publicly made me _his_. How could I deal with all that and have a healthy, normal relationship with him? I couldn't.

So, basically, I considered myself single, despite the whole pledged thing. I had no obligations. No one to meet up on a Friday night. No one to watch a romantic movie with. No one to make love to. Well, considering the oddly sexy vampire who was currently tracing a pale manicured finger down my face and lips, I was sure I did have someone to be with. Not make love, but certainly give me relief from my sexual frustration. And boy, I never felt so hot from just a look.

Pam's hand suddenly began running down the sleeve of my pink robe and the fleece of the fabric, combined with the sensation of her finger in my open mouth made me gasp, as she tugged at the tie of my robe, freeing me from the concealing garment. I hissed at the touch of her ice-cold hands on my very hot skin. The contact was like a slap on the face, making me jump back into the doorway and close up my robe.

What was I doing? Good, wholesome, southern girls don't touch or kiss or fuck other girls, especially vampires. Whatever was I thinking? I had practically convinced myself that there was no reason _not_ to give in to this foreign temptation. Every part of my body was screaming "Yes!" but my mind was not so eager, yet no so disapproving, more like cautioning, as if to say "go slow".

I pulled away from Pam's smirk and intense eyes to meet Amelia's face, which showed infatuation. I read her thoughts, to which I was actually surprised.

_Oh, c'mon Sookie. Pam is A-MAZ-ING in bed. The feeling, oh Goddess, the feelings were...were..well, un-fucking-believable! Sookie has a nice body. I remember I saw her outside tanning in nothing but that teenie bikini. I wonder if she'll come join us. I'd show her how to give into her desires. I know she's been hurt, but Pam and I love her enough to keep her safe. I like that Viking vamp, but maybe Sookie was destined to be a woman lover..._

After living for nearly a year with Amelia, you'd think I would have picked up on her attraction to women, especially me! She seemed honest in her thinking, and it was nice to know she cared about me enough to believe that.

I had few doubts that Pam felt the differently_. _She'd always seem to care about me, calling me her "telepathic friend", and was willing to go up against Eric's "Your mine!" mantra to be with me. I had to wonder what exactly Eric would say about this. Would he be mad? Jealous? Aroused? Probably all of the above, yet I wanted to show him that I could be exciting in bed too. And I was sure he'd here of this from Pam.

Stubbornly, I gulped loudly and ran a hand threw my worn-out hair. If I was going to do this, then I had to make sure I did it right. I raised my eyes from the floor, to meet Pam's smoldering look. I let go of my robe, allowing it to reveal my breasts, and surrender my arms to my sides. I opened my mouth and uttered something I was sure I would regret later, "I want this".

I had never seen Pam so surprised and turned on in the same moment, yet that was actually happening. She made no attempt to move and I felt myself reconsidering my decision, but just before I was gonna scream at her to get out of my house, her arms encircled my waist, moving eagerly up and down my back, feeling my curves through the fuzzy fabric. Her face was in my neck, and I mimicked her in actions, allowing myself to lean into her cool, sweet smelling neck. She smelled like Britney Spears _Curious_, and I was finding it hard to stand up right on my wobbly knees.

She reached but from my shoulders and ripped the robe off my body, allowing the cool air from the room to wash over me, raising every hair on my naked body, as well as peaking my nipples to hard and pulsating nubs. Without hesitating this time, she picked me up with ease and threw me on Amelia's king-sized fluffy bed with a bounce. Amelia giggled with joy and I managed a laugh myself. This was too awkward that it was funny. Just thinking of me, Sookie Stackhouse, preparing to participate in a lesbian threesome with my best friend and witch Amelia, and my other vampire friend Pam. No one, not even me, believed this was happening.

Pam crouched down on the floor and crawled in a predatory pursuit toward the foot of the bed as Amelia's hands found my body, pulling me to her very naked and sticky body. Her hands were like fire and danced all around my back and butt and chest. I cautiously reached out and felt her soft skin. It was softer than I imagined, especially her breasts.

"Hey now, don't forget about little old me," said Pam jealously from the edge of the bed. Amelia screamed in excitement and crawled over to Pam, pulling my arm for me to do the same. Pam's eyes swept from mine to Amelia's and she latched her blood stained face to Amelia's.

I watched in complete fascination. Watching girls make out was something way more interesting than watching a straight couple kiss. They seemed more comfortable, yet more passionate, passing the control in the kiss back and forth. Fingers dig through each other's hair as Pam rose slowly, her hands stroking Amelia's breasts and hips eagerly, then hovered over the witch in a total dominance.

To say I felt a little left out and overwhelmed was an understatement. I felt my temperature skyrocket, and the area between my legs was moist with anticipation of what was to come. As if she had mind-reading powers of her own, Amelia used all her strength and rolled over, pinning Pam down without breaking the kiss, and reached out towards me. I ran my hand down her back, and she dropped Pam's lips to move to mine in hunger.

Now, watching girls kissing was interesting and arousing, yet, when you're the one kissing another girl, the feeling was indescribable. Physically, it was no different than kissing a man, however, my friend knew exactly from all the romance movies and TV shows she'd ever seen how woman kiss and like to be kissed, and she knew what she was doing. I tasted cherry candy from her lips and tongue, as well as a subtle hint of that metallic flavor of blood. And it was delicious!

Suddenly, I felt two pairs of hands on me, exploring my body, pinching, and teaching and feeling every curve I had. Amelia go on top of me, her mouth still on mine as her hands ran through my hair while mine explored her perky breasts and hard nipples. Feeling another woman's boobies was way different than touching your own. The skin felt hot and cold at the same time, so much softer and smoother than anywhere else on her body. No wonder men loved them!

She released my mouth and crawled off the bed, but before I had time to miss the feeling of her mouth, Pam had replace Amelia's ministrations, using her cold hands to ravage my body in ways I didn't think possible. It was different than with Eric, as his hands were large and calloused, like a strong man was expected to have, powerful and forceful. Yet, Pam's cold hands were silky smooth, and so skilled at each touch, but just as forceful.

I enjoyed tracing my tongue around her fangs, allowing one to nip my lips while she sucked happily. Pam's mouth tasted of blood and that strange vampiric saliva, which I found was just as unique to every vamp like their scent. And her breasts were much larger and more rounded, that it took two hands to grip one breast fully.

I broke my mouth from hers and she bent her head to lick my swollen right nipple, using her fangs to tease the ultra sensitive skin there. I couldn't hold my moan in, and growled, which made Pam purr.

She shifted her weight to her arms and hovered above me, allowing her large breasts to hang over my face. Curiously, reached up to one, playing with her swollen nipples, then licked he pink tip of her left boob. It was hard and tasty, the ridges doing wonders to my sensitive tongue. I heard her moan and I knew she was enjoying this, so I latched my whole mouth around her nipple, and sucked lightly at first, then harder, like a baby eager for mother's milk.

It was quite a thing to watch Pam's brows furrow in ecstasy and I subtly wondered if it was just my touch alone that was causing her the pleasure. I bent my neck up so I could gaze past my not-so-flat stomach, to the valley between my legs. With Pam on top of me, I had failed to realize that Amelia had situated herself between our legs and was gladly touching and licking Pam's soft folds.

I knew I should be disgusted or shocked, yet, I had remembered when Eric had gone down on me and it was almost as good as the real thing, if not better with _his_ skills. Amelia had been down there for a awhile and she slipped her Pam soaked hand down to my lower lips next, stroking up and down on my happy button and warm entrance.

I shook with excitement for her mouth to reach me, and Pam laughed seductively. "Oh Sookie. Don't you know that women know what women want? We know every spot that makes us go crazy and groan, so we know exactly how to make another woman scream," She smirked down at me, taking my arms and pushing them above my head, holding them in place. She licked my mouth and ran her tongue from my lips to chin, to neck and then shoulder and lower and lower and lower...

I cried out. This was all too much to keep up with. The blood coursing rapidly in my veins didn't know where to go, and I felt so hot that sweat rolled off my forehead and down my nose. Hot and cold hands were everywhere on my body and I shivered erratically, screaming out when Amelia's tongue had made contact with my clit, sucking it gently while inserting two fingers into me.

With my eyes closed I could not see, but I felt a weight shift from the bed and I knew Pam had moved. I heard a quick shuffle of a drawer and then cold hands grabbed mine, dragging me to the top of the bed and tying my hands to the headboard. My eyes shot open and I stared at the two very naked and horny women who were crawling over to me slowly.

"Yes, please hurry! Dammit Pam!" I yelled, too close to my point that my muscles were screaming for more, yet the vampire just snickered darkly, and grabbed the witch, who was all but happy to comply. They wrestled each other on the now bloodstained and torn sheets, fighting over who would be on top. Amelia gripped Pam's arm tightly and flipped her over with such force, I would have thought she was the vampire. She struggled with Pam's arms and bent down to lick and bite her breasts, so hard, she actually drew some blood by Pam's left nipple. Amelia licked the blood away and convulsed into a hard orgasm, giving Pam enough leverage to turn the tables on her.

With Pam on top, Amelia was helpless, and the vampire knew she had complete control over the witch. She took Amelia's hands, interlacing their fingers, and pulled up her leg, forcing their wet folds against each other. I had no idea that _this_ was how women made love, but it had made sense. They bumped and grind together in a swift motion, rubbing their sensitive parts against each other with such force that I thought they might start a fire from the friction.

This sure wasn't helping me. I was now completely drenched down under and I wanted, no, _needed_ to be touched down there. I groaned and moan more desperately now, but they could not hear me. They were lost in their own orgasmic world of womanly pleasure.

Pam's speed, if at all possible, quickened and then she bit into Amelia's neck, sucking hungrily the sweet fluid that ran beneath her light skin, and Amelia's eyes shot open. Pam removed her mouth from the witch's neck and threw her head back gasping (for air?) and screaming, "Ohhhhhhhh!" before letting go of Amelia's hands and falling onto the bed. Amelia fell on top of Pam, her chest rising raggedly, and met her mouth with Pam's, tasting her own blood in her mouth.

I struggled with the restraints, lunging forward in a futile attempt to join them, and the pair had simply giggled and smiled with their bloody mouths, and continued kissing. I couldn't take this. I just couldn't. I was drenched in my own sweat and desire, and I was sure I looked wild and deranged. I called out again, begging them to release me and then Pam suddenly appeared on my lap, rubbing her wet self on my lower stomach. She leaned in closely and we were nose to nose, in a locked, heated stare.

"Sookie, were gonna show you how to release your stress and give into your desires. And all you have to do is, well, do what we tell you," said a very energized Amelia, who appeared to my right. I nodded too happily, and leaned forward to meet Pam's welcoming mouth, only to have her lean back.

"No, no, my dear. Do only what we say," she warned, and slid back down my body, bending my knees up so she could have better access to my bottom. She pet the soft skin below and flicked the enlarged nub playfully, before latching her cool mouth on the area, using her skillful tongue to twirl and swirl and bring me to life.

Amelia remained to my side, using her fiery hands to stoke my chest and stomach, her mouth on mine in a possessive kiss, full of heat and lust. My hands curled into fists as I tried to release myself from the scarf restraints, but I knew that they wouldn't budge. I thrashed about, my body unable to take all the pleasurable sensations that were everywhere, especially coming from Pam's expert tongue that stabbed my opening, making me hiss and bite my lips hard enough to draw blood.

Amelia, suddenly rose on her knees before me and looked down with a sexy smirk that I'd never seen her use. She bent to meet my face, her hot breath blowing the stray hair by my ears away, and said, "Lick, okay? Taste me, Sookie."

When I looked at her with question in my eyes, she let out a short laugh and shook her head. "Lick me here," she pointed to her cleanly trimmed patch and I gulped. I don't know why I could make out with a girl, and feel her everywhere, yet I was frightened to taste her.

I licked my lips nervously and she moved herself directly over my face, using the headboard as her steady. I felt the heat radiating from her lips and the smell was something I had never smelt before. I bent my neck up and placed my mouth to her left fold, tasting the wetness there. It was subtly sweet, but in no way distasteful. I had tasted Eric's cum before and it wasn't a cool drink of water, but it wasn't awful. Yet, Amelia's juice was actually refreshing. Maybe Amelia was onto something with her thoughts.

More confidently this time, I used my tongue to swirl around her hot, slick skin, finding her engorged clit and nipping at it with my teeth ever so slightly, mimicking the strategy that Pam was currently using on me. It was hard to focus on anything but Amelia and the delicious sensations that Pam was giving me.

Before I knew it, Amelia was thrusting her hips up against my face and I was getting more and more of her womanly juice. She was moaning so loud that I was glad I didn't have any neighbors, with the exception of Bill Compton, and in his case, I didn't care if he heard. Maybe he'd get jealous, especially since I began to echo my friend's screaming when Pam finger fucked me hard, curling her fingers with each thrust. She was right, as a woman for centuries, she certainly knew how to find a girl's g-spot.

I felt the pressure building in my cervix and I knew I was coming, hard and intense, and without a warning, Pam withdrew her tongue from my clit and sunk her fangs into my thigh. I shook so violently while riding my waves that I pulled my arm with force and ripped the scarf from hands, cracking the wooden headboard in the process.

I leaned limply and felt Amelia collapse next to me, using her hand to stroke my messy hair. I opened my eyes and saw Pam scooting to my left, bending her elbow down so she could hold her head on her hand, staring at us, worn-out humans. She had a calm, almost mortal expression, and I reached up to touch her bloodstained cheek. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of my hand, and then using her left hand to stroke my stomach.

There I was, laying naked, drenched in sweat and love juice, with my best friend Amelia, and my vampire friend Pam. I had to wonder what others might say. Just us three girls laying in a bed, naked together. Yeah, that's not weird.

Jason would probably think it was hot, except not with me in the picture.

Bill would be shocked and chastise me.

Sam would hump the broken headboard.

Eric would get a hard on and probably try to snuggle in, not very well though 'cause there certainly was no room for a vampire viking and his gracious plenty.

Quinn, well Quinn could go fuck a duck (literally).

Tara wouldn't believe me unless she saw it. Even then, she'd probably pretend she didn't see it and call me crazy like everyone else.

Claudine, well, I had no idea what she would say or do.

Octavia, she-wait, no. I was not going there!

I giggled loudly, my chest moving up in down as if I had a bad case of the hiccups, and both Pam and Amelia looked strangely at me. I couldn't stop; it was just too funny for words.

I suppose they caught on 'cause they started to join in on my uncontrollable laughter. I had never seen Pam laugh so hard and I enjoyed the very non-sinister sounds she made. Amelia on the other hand was laughing so hard, I thought she might pee her pants (if she was wearing any).

I calmed myself a bit and whined my giggles down, then closed my eyes. I suppose this was the pillow talk stage in the afterglow of sex. I cleared my throat and turned to Amelia. "So...now what?"

She smirked, responding to my sudden embarrassment. "Well, we can have another go when you're ready. I need a few more minutes," she whispered and closed her eyes again.

I turned to Pam who was analyzing my face, noting my nervousness and anxiety. Her eyes met mine and I knew at that instance that she was reading my emotions. A sexy smile that a Cheshire cat would be jealous of claimed her bloody mouth and she spoke. "I'm always ready, Sookie".

I felt the blush redden my cheeks and I shifted to copy her pose. I wonder if it had been Pam's idea to do the Fangtasia nude calendar. She'd make an excellent "Miss November".

I looked from her flawless light form and then back to her face. "Pam, do you think I'm, uh, good in bed?" I felt my hot cheeks again, but I didn't look away.

"My deliciously sexy telepathic friend, I think you are exquisite in the art of love making. You are a little hesitant with women, but I have no doubts that with a little...practice, you can be a nymphomaniac," she joked, only a bit as I could see her eyes sweep slowly over my body and chest.

I raised an eyebrow and giggled. It was funny that she seemed so confident and proud that she had introduced me into sex with women. "I'm not a lesbian now, right?" I asked, unsure exactly what I had to tell people now. I had enjoyed every part of tonight with them and I felt a pinch of guilt for wanting to do it again.

She raised an eyebrow at me this time. "Sookie, you always surprise me, more than any human I know. You don't need to put a label on love. Whether it is passionate love, or platonic, if it's love, you don't have to be anything. I consider myself bisexual, even though I haven't had sex with a man in decades, not counting Eric. I suppose I'm a lesbian right now, but it is always fun to fool around with men every now and again, but I've only ever loved women," she stated clearly and I nodded. She was making sense, and I suspected that many years, combined with the advice of _Dear Abby_ columns had gotten her to such philosophy.

Something she said made me recall what Amelia thought earlier, so I decided to ask, "Wait, Pam. Did you just indirectly say you love me?" I smiled, trying to picture Pam actually saying those words to anyone, especially me.

She actually looked shocked, as if I had caught her with a hand in the cookie jar, or in her case, a blood bank freezer. "I-Well," she stuttered. Pam _stuttered_!

I smiled and shook my messy head of hair. "Pam," I urged and she chewed on her lip-lined and blood stained lip. "Alright, telepath, you caught me. Yes, I...love you. But not the kind of love you share for Eric. It's like the love you feel for a sister or a..." she blabbed, and I finished her sentence, "sister".

We smiled at each other and I felt overwhelming joy for my "official" vampire friend and sister. I wasn't going to dwell on the thought that what we just did was not very sisterly, but I didn't wan to spoil the moment. She looked at me with joy herself, and I had suspected this was the first time she admitted to loving a human in years. I couldn't help but feel proud to have a new friend and was sure gonna tell Tara about this, just not in such detail.

Suddenly, Pam's face dropped the smile and she sat up, clutching a balled fist to her unbeating heart. I knew she was sensing something through her maker/child bond with Eric. I sensed something was indeed wrong in my own bond with Eric and I quickly jumped up and off the bed, too concerned about my viking to be embarrassed of my nakedness, and searched for my robe.

Pam got up as well and found her clothes faster than I could tie my robe. She and I looked towards the now sleeping Amelia, and then met each others' eyes. We silently agreed than Amelia was to stay here. The wards she put up would prevent any unwanted guests from getting in, so I knew she would be safe.

"Pam, he's hurt, isn't he?" I asked, my eyes suddenly shiny, but now was not the time to cry. I had to be strong, if only for Eric.

Instead of answering me, she went to Amelia's closet and pulled out a blue sundress, throwing it to me. "Put it on. We need to leave, now!" her voice full of command.

I shimmied into the dress my vampire friend gave me, without a bra or panties, yet there was no time to worry about underwear when your viking was in danger.

She lunged forward and picked me up, then with vampire speed, ran down the stairs and through the back door, towards her black Bentley , opening the door and depositing me in the passenger seat. Before I could fiddle with the seat belt, she was next to me and pulling out of my back driveway and onto Hummingbird Road.

She stared at the road ahead, her hands violently gripping the steering wheel, I thought it might break. "Pam, where are we going?" I called to her, noting her messy hair and intensity. I should be worried how bad my mass of blond hair was right now, but I didn't care.

"Fangtasia," she confirmed, without detaching her eyes from the road. A lot of shit had happened at Eric's bar, yet I had been the one who always got hurt there, and now it seemed the tables were turned onto my bonded. All I could do was hope and pray for his safety.

* * *

_**Sorry again for the cliff ending there, but I wanted to introduce the beginning to a plot here. **_

_**So...How do you guys like Sookie's newly-founded love of women? Don't worry, she's not gonna be a lesbian now...which means some heterosexual sex to come. **_

_**Please review!  
**_


	3. Wow, That Green Monster Sure is Packing

**A/N:** I am so sorry that this chapter was delayed, but I've been rereading the Sookie Stackhouse novels and watching every episode of True Blood for some much needed inspiration and one liners. This story is a **FemSlash!** and with have some strictly adult scenes. I'm trying something different with **changes in point of view**, but don't fret my pretty fangbangers, the story will remain fun and fleshy. Plus, the character you've all been waiting for...Eric, the lusty viking sexy god!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously. So don't try to sue me. Rights to **Charlaine Harris **and **Alan Ball **solely.

* * *

Vampires! Witches! Lesbians! Oh My! by Alicia Strange

**_Chapter 3: Wow, That Green Monster Sure Is Packing..._**

_

* * *

_

**^V^V^V^V^Part 1^V^V^V^V^ **

If ya need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far (don't worry baby)  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
Ya don't have to worry  
Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough...

-"Ain't No Mountain High" by Marvin Graye

**Pam's Point of View**

Distress. Betrayal. Anger.

When Eric normally sent these emotions through the bond, they would be in small doses, and I was usually very close by an all too happy to help him take care of "business". But what he was feeling now was not his regular emotions. In the past, I had gotten similar calls from him through the bond, all forms of danger and need. But this time was different.

Sookie was yelling to me from the passenger seat, and even though I had just proclaimed her a _friend_ (which I still can't wrap my head around that one), she was not too far off from being bitch slapped. I really didn't need her whining right now. I had to focus on Eric's signals, hoping that he could hold off whatever was trying to get him until I arrived.

I could tell he was at Fangtasia because his presence was familiar to him. The bond could act like a GPS in dire situations and that had "came in handy" as Sookie put it. He was calling for me to hurry and I stepped on the gas. The bond between Maker and Child was sacred, and I had to answer his call. Ignoring was useless, as after a while, the bond begins to take control your mind. I had heard of cases where a child resisted his master's call for nearly twenty years, and finally met the sun, unable to take the constant stabbing of his master's influence through the bond.

I considered myself extremely lucky that I had a fair master like Eric. Rarely did he call on me against my will, and he appreciated that my tastes in sexual interests differed from his own (actually, since I had just fucked Sookie to the brink of insanity, we DID have the same tastes). It had been at least twenty-five years since we last fucked (I remember because Eric wore a white glove that he said kept his "Vamp pimp hand strong" while I had that horrid feathered hairstyle) and to be honest, I missed his roughness and strong legs from time to time.

I focused on the path ahead, an accident was preventing me from continuing on the road. Police lights flashed brightly in the darkness of the Louisiana night, and the screeching sirens had called a number of redneck humans to flock. Of course humans were drawn to the commotion, no surprise there.

A smug policeman waved me to slow my speed and roll down my window. I had seriously thought about stepping on the gas and splattering his entrails everywhere (it would have made a lovely mess and snack for later) but Sookie shot me a glare, and I forced myself to behave. No wonder Eric was always frustrated when she was around; she had the habit of pushing morals on vamps. I really was regretting this "friendship".

I rolled down the window slowly, sticking out my arm and face nonchalantly, giving myself the sweet, curious look. "Hello Officer..." I glanced at his badge,"Bellefleur. Is there a problem, sir?" using my innocent southern accent and grinning into a smile that Miss Universe would be jealous of.

He raised a brow at me, taking in my beauty, untidy hairdo, and bloody face. He cleared his throat, terror in his eyes, but stability in his movements, ready to pull his gun on me if I moved a muscle. I tried not to laugh, but I really didn't have time for this.

"Where are you Ms...?" he said, motioning for me to reveal who I was. "Ravenscroft," I offered. He nodded, "Ms. Ravenscroft, and Ms...Sookie Stackhouse? What the hell are you doing with this vampire?" he exclaimed, peering his pg-face through the window to shine a light in her face. I hissed unexpectedly, forgetting my composure. Sookie was my friend and responsibility, and I was not going to have some trailer trash policeman think distastefully of her (even if we did do what he was probably thinking).

I felt Sookie's anger and frustration. I suspected she wished I would have run him over. Why does no one listen to my great ideas?

She put her hand up to block her eyes from the bright light, making me laugh internally, reminding me of the way Béla Lugosi used his god-awful cloak to hide from the sun. Really, humans were so far off when they pictured vampires.

Sookie cleared her throat hoarsely. "Andy, can you just let us pass 'cause we have somewhere to go. Now!" I smiled, but kept my eyes on the officer. _There _was the boldness that only Sookie Stackhouse could pull off.

He made a grumbling sound and flashed the light back to my face, evidently, choosing not to answer her question. Not a wise choice.

"Officer," I said more lowly now and his dark eyes met mine. I narrowed intensely at him and tilt my head slightly. Glamoring men was so easy that it made feeding a joke. That's why I prefer women. They put up more of a fight.

"Yes," he choked, taken back by my sudden look, then turned into a spineless drone of a no intelligence.

"Listen closely, Mr. Bellefleur, I hate the fact that _you_, like many other men, think you can boss women around with the wave of your little flashlight. I hate the fact that you humans think you have authority to control the will of those around you, especially those far, far stronger than you. And, I hate the fact that everyone in this god forsaken redneck town has to talk shit about my dear friend Sookie, here. Now, that being said, if you do not let us pass this second, I will rip your dick clearly off your body with my bare hands. You picking up what I'm putting down?" I threatened, half-hoping that I could bring a blood-filled organ to Eric. That would sure brighten his night.

His eyes shot out of his skull and I was sure he was going to leak water from his face like the little pussy he was. He shook in his gay-ass cowboy boots and waved the flashlight to the road ahead. I smiled brightly at him, revealing my fangs, blowing him a very bloody kiss. I hoped he pissed himself right then.

As I passed the swirl of red and blue lights, I saw a stretcher being loaded into an ambulance truck. I couldn't care less, but I sensed curiosity in my newly-formed bond with Sookie. I pushed her feelings away, and reached up to put on the local radio station, anticipating my next turn in the road so I could speed to Shreveport.

I wondered what had caused Eric to call me so severely. I knew that ever since Victor had announced Felipe de Castro's takeover of Louisiana, Eric had been increasingly paranoid with his dealings, and his relationship with Sookie. He had ordered me to keep my interaction with her to a "minimum" but he did not restrict me from seeing Amelia, so running into Sookie was likely. I had suspected that Victor had showed up, threatening her life and Eric had gone all viking on him. His current thoughts were pain and regret. This only confused me more.

I made a quick turn onto the next interstate and eased my speed to an easy 120 mph. Sookie gasped suddenly and leaned back into her chair with force, shooting me a glare, to which I only returned with a smirk. She relaxed after finding that I could control the car with the current speed, and reached up to turn on the car light, bending down to rummage through the glove box.

"What are you looking for?" I murmured, my eyes shifting right to glance at her. Her blond hair was tangled and wild, reminding me of our earlier time together, and her tight blue dress was constructing her curvaceous body.

She turned up to me with a strange look, then went back to her search. "A brush," she mumbled, before giving up, and crossing her arms in a huff.

"There's one in my purse on the backseat, and some of those ties for your hair," I offered after her frustration.

She unbuckled herself and grabbed my pink and silver Betseyville bag, bringing it back to her lap. "Wow, I didn't know you had so much human stuff," she commented after she found my makeup bag and hair supplies pouch. She grabbed the brush and proceeded to put her hair up.

I smirked, and let out a quick giggle. "I may not be human, Sookie, but I am a woman. I like makeup, it adds a touch of, well, glamor to my lure," I revealed. It was actually the only human thing about me, I thought, and even though Eric had thought it odd for me to keep a constant supply, I reminded him that his pet wears such products and he shut up. Unfortunately now, whenever he was concerned about something for Sookie, he'd come to me, because I knew of such "womanly devices". So much for my luck.

She laughed hard for a moment, and I turned to her suspiciously. "What?"

"It's just, well, I never met a vampire like you, Pam. You're so dark and seductive when you're at Fangtasia, but when it's just you, well, you are so much fun and girlie," she managed, then smiled up at me, her hair obediently tied up nicely into a ponytail.

"Yes, well, let's keep it our little secret. I wouldn't want the others to know me this way, then they might question my bark, and I'd be all too happy to show them my bite," I said, clicking out my fangs and smiling my devious smile. Sookie laughed again, but then nodded. She knew I was serious, and that made me glad.

"Hand that to me," I asked, and she passed me my purse. Within the first line of Jace Everett's "Bad Things", I managed to put my own hair up in a matching high ponytail, leaving Sookie to gape in awe at my speed and efficiency. I smiled again at her, then felt her slight happiness turn into frustration, then actual pain. She was holding her head in her right hand, and clutching her stomach.

"Is it Eric?" I demanded, fearing the worst for my master, to which I was still five minutes away from. She nodded slightly, and groaned out. I immediately increased my speed, hoping that she didn't vomit in my car. After a moment, she continued to groaned some more, so I decided to talk to her to calm her down.

"Sookie, listen. I'm almost there, and I'll rip the head off whoever is hurting him," I vowed, my anger and thirst for vengeance was apparent in my voice. She groaned again, and tried deep breathing.

"Pam, he's really hurt! Is this how he feels when I am getting hurt?" she gasped, desperate for the pain to stop on both sides of the bond.

Having never blood-bonded with anyone before, I was stumped. Eric sensed when she was in danger, but I didn't know if he felt physical pain when she did. "I don't know, Sookie," was all I could say, and I nearly missed my exit off the freeway, sharply turned left and raced to the Fangtasia parking lot, which was filled to near capacity. "Alright, we're here. I need you to stay in the car. If something is really harming Eric this severely, you might be hurt as well. If I do not return in ten minutes, drive back to Bon Temps and stay with Bill," I commanded, but she shook her head defiantly, untangling herself from the seat-belt.

"No, Pam! Eric needs me. I _have _to go in!" she confirmed, her hand reaching for the car door, but I got out of the car and rounded to block her exit, grabbing her wrist in my iron lock.

"No, Sookie. Eric needs you alive. _I _need you alive. You're no good to anyone dead. You _must _stay here," I hissed, using my lethal vamp look complete with fangs to shut her up. She didn't look happy, but nodded sullenly.

I turned from the car to the bar, creeping to the back employee entrance, and used my key to get in. I surveyed the area; humans were dressed in their goth apparel, mingling with the employees their. There was only two vampires present on the floor, Clancy, who was enthralling vermin in his booth, and Thalia, who was serving up orders at the bar. I sniffed the area, and found a scent that I had once before smelled, yet couldn't place. It was apparently, shifter, yet not Were. Unique, and dangerous, I confirmed.

I peeked into Eric's office, and noticed the smell was not present in the room, so I journeyed to the basement, stopping by the door to I hear Eric roar out in pain, and a viscous growl that sounded like a large and lethal animal. I stretched out my hands and arms, ready for the fight, when the door was broke open, revealing a large man with claws as hands, and jagged teeth.

Now this was unexpected. "Oh, it's _you_. Why am I not surprised? Oh yes, because Sookie's exes are always fucked up jealous pussies who only ever end up hurting her," I spat at the weretiger, who growled down at me, my maker's blood dripping from his mouth. I hissed back, and lunged at the big idiot, knocking him down hard, and rolling down the stairs. He jumped to his now claw-like feet, and roared.

"I didn't do this for Sookie. You and your maker must die." he growled, then turned fully into a large tiger and swiped his claw in my direction. I jumped out of the way and to the wall, using it to push off, landing behind the large cat. I grabbed his tail to throw the beast to the concrete wall, but he reached around and slashed my leg, causing me to yelp in pain and release my hold on him. The tiger pounced to face me and swerved his heard to bite me, but I punched his head, knocking him over.

Jumping to my feet, I ran to the other side of the room to uncover our hidden weapons' closet, when I saw Eric, ripped open and bloody. He was bound in silver chains and sizzling. He was groaning in pain, as part of the chain was on his head, and the other on his groin. I cried out in horror. Never had I seen him in so much pain and I couldn't help but be distracted by his suffering to react in time of the crouching tiger hidden jackass who bit into my neck, bringing me to the ground hard. I scratched at his face and eyes, but it was a useless attempt.

He picked me up with his teeth and threw me next to Eric, my skin touched the silver and I screamed, unable to move from my sliver imprinted arms. I watched regretfully as the tiger shifted back to his bare human form and rose to his feet, letting out a satisfied and throaty laugh. "I will have you bloodsuckers nothing but fangs when I'm done with you," he spat down to us, and I feared the worst, meeting my final death by the claws of some juicehead Were who had no hair or manners. Dammit.

**^V^V^V^V^Part 2^V^V^V^V^ **

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me

-"Taking Over Me by" Evanescence

**Sookie's point of view**

Waiting sucks.

Here I was, in deep pain and frustration that the vampire, whom I was scary in love with but also terrified of, was in deep vamp shit and I couldn't do anything but sit here and feel his pain.

Pam pulled the whole, 'stay in the car weak girl' thing and I felt completely helpless after all but five minutes. It wasn't even that I could do much. I wasn't that strong or smart to come up with a great plan, but I could use my ability to see if anyone knew what was going on. Pam would kill me, but then again, she might already be dead.

I got out of the car and slowly walked over to the entrance where a human employee was checking IDs. Since Pam and I rushed to get here and I had forgotten my wallet. I didn't know the new bouncer, so I used my cute southern belle accent and boobs to get his attention.

"Hello, how's the bar tonight? You remember me, Sookie Stackhouse?" I asked the young man who hovered over me by a foot. He had on black pants and a nicely smoothed gray vest that hung over his bare chest. If he had a bow tie on, I would have thought he was a Chip and Dale's dancer. He eyed me suspiciously at first, noting the strangeness of my name, thinking it had a meaning, but he couldn't place it.

"I need to see some ID," he commanded, reassuring me that my name meant little to him.

I shifted in my stance and pulled out another card. "You might wanna let me in soon, otherwise Eric's gonna be pretty mad that his bonded is not with him, and you know what happens when the big kahuna's mad..." I hinted, and watched in satisfaction as his fierce look of lure transpired into a a frightened tense face. He hesitated a bit, but then moved over to allow me entrance. I smiled up at him with a snarky leer, and then proceeded through the door.

Everything seemed normal in the bar, if normal is what you could call it. The regular bar patrons at Fangtasia were a breed of their own, men and women wearing dark gothic clothing and radical hairstyles to attract others like them, and hopefully those of a less alive nature. I glanced across the room to see Eric's throne empty, and his booth as well. I wasn't surprised, but I figured he was in his office.

Clancy saw me round the room and stared at me with his usual vamp look, to which I smiled brightly at. That "kill 'em with kindness" mantra from Gran rang loud in my head and I needed to avoid his attention. Thalia was behind the bar counter busy with a full clan of humans who were ordering their favorite drinks. I did want to get her attention, but she seemed too focused on her strategic drink mixing skills. If the vamps were unaware of Eric's danger, then I really was in trouble. I leaned by the bar and focused on the thoughts of the bar patrons, scanning for anything that could help me out.

_Damn, vodka, gets me every time..._

_She's hot...look, no bra. I know what shes here for..._

_Where's that sexy tall vamp that everyone talks about..._

_I wonder if he likes men..._

_I can't believe there's only one vamp out tonight..._

_I gotta get some ass tonight..._

_I know he was just here like twenty minutes ago..._

_Who was that big bald headed guy? Was he a vamp too?_

I tensed the second I heard the last thought. I had only met one man with a bald head, and if it was the one I thought it was, I was in trouble.

I turned around and followed the hallway to pass the restrooms, turning past the "employees only" door, and into Eric's office. I felt no brainwaves or voids there, so I continued down the hall to near the basement door, which was broken from its hinges, and split into hundreds of wooden splinters. I stopped in my tracks and scanned the room below. Two voids and a were. But not just any were, it was one I knew all too well. Quinn.

_Fucking vamps and their bullshit. I didn't agree to this crap. Just "help me take over Louisiana" and I'll release your mother, but no. Fuck Castro! Running these stupid errands for him. At least it's the Sheriff vamp and his child. I fucking hate him for taking Sookie from me. She deserves better than that bloodsucking corpse. Maybe this is worth torturing him..._

Quinn's thoughts were even more raw than his words, as he growled out happily when he slashed Eric or Pam. Then, his thoughts turned into just images, pure evil images of what he wanted to do to them and what he thought Victor Madden would do to them.

I held my hand to my mouth, hoping that I could stop myself from crying out in anger. How could Quinn do this? Did he really enjoy the horrible torture he was condemning my friends and lovers to?

That's when I saw him. Eric was covered in large silver chains that wrapped from his shoulders to legs, end pieces lied on his head and crotch, burning his pale skin and beautiful face. He hissed and groaned loudly and I cried out desperately, wishing to release him from his pain. He was completely helpless. His eyes opened slightly and his sorrow filled eyes stared into my shiny ones.

Pam was by him in a similar position, silver sizzling the flesh of her arms deeply, anger in her blood stained eyes. She did not want to meet her end here, and I was sure as hell not gonna let her.

I cautioned slowly toward the tiger, my arms up in defense and peace. Quinn had sensed my fear and inched closer, baring his jaws and bloody teeth my way.

"Quinn, please. Why are you doing this? This isn't the caring man I know. You can stop this. He won't know, we'll make it work," I pleaded, my voice choked with sobs.

His stance stiffened when I mentioned Castro. His huge purple eyes narrowed at me and his face twitched, his whiskers rising up. I had noticed he actually backed away from me. I thought it was strange as I was the one who should be backing up. I locked eyes with the massive beast and looked into its head.

_How does she know? Oh, must have heard me. I don't want to hurt her but she caused me so much pain...so much hurt. But she is so beautiful, so natural...why does she not love me? I can give her children and a future and love, what can he? I should just take her with me and we can run away from all this vampire shit together..._

I actually was slightly touched by his mind set, even though he was being another hot-tempered male. I just didn't love Quinn, and I was sure not stupid enough to run from vampires, especially a king. Just then I knew what I had to do.

"Quinn, I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I-I didn't mean it. I...care about you," I admitted, and it was true, even if I didn't want to be with him. I dropped my hands to my sides and inched closer and closer to the tiger, reaching out my hand to touch his fur.

Quinn began to back away, but then eased up, allowing me to pet the fur on his head. He pushed his tiger head in my hand and urged be to continue. I moved closer and carefully wrapped myself around his fuzzy form. I felt a hot lick from his tongue on my shoulder and I hummed a few comforting words into his large ears. I looked over to Pam and met her eyes. I winked, and she nodded curtly.

I pulled away from him a bit and faced his feline face, pressing my nose to his wet pink one. "Change, for me," I pleaded softly.

There was hesitation in his eyes, but he moved his head in what I thought was a nod, and I moved around him, closer to Pam, but never looking away from Quinn. His body vibrated suddenly and I heard that bone-breaking slushy crunch that always gave me the chills, and he slowly transformed into his human form, all bare and brawn.

By this time, Quinn had been distracted long enough to not notice my foot which stealthily kicked the silver chain off Pam's arms, allowing her to move. I turned my head and gave her a look that said, "wait," and she returned the look, shifting to her side and pretending to look in pain.

Quinn completed his shift and turned to me, blood on his face. I felt my heart pound hard in my chest and I tried to calm my breathing, for fear of revealing our plan. I moved toward him, opening my arms to hold his middle, and he leaned down to sniff me.

"Oh, Quinn. I made the worst mistake ever! I want you, baby. Just you," I sang into his naked chest and he rubbed my back.

"Babe, I never meant all those bad things I said to you. I'm sorry my family got involved with us. We'll find a way to rescue my mom and then we'll run away together. Just you and me, babe," he said into my ear, and I cried sadly to myself. I felt horrible for tricking him this way, but I it was what I had to do in order to save Pam and Eric, I had to.

Quinn bent his head down to my neck urgently, claiming my mouth as his own, and for the last time I tasted the hot, rusty taste of blood and musty sweetness that was all Quinn, before Pam came from behind me to throw the silver chain around his shoulders. Quinn released me instantly, and roared out in extreme pain, but it was no use; the silver was melting through his skin like acid, causing him to fall down on his knees in anguish.

I jumped back and rushed toward Eric, removing the bloody chains that held him. He rose quickly for a silver-poisoned vamp, and grabbed an axe from the weapons wall to appear in front of Quinn. Pam moved aside and threw off the leather gloves that I hadn't seen her put on, watching with much admiration and pride as Eric sliced the axe at the weretiger's chest. I watched in horror as blood from Quinn's torso was spraying out of his wound and onto Eric and me.

"Fuck you, vampires!" Quinn screamed out, when Eric came at him with another powerful hit. Eric dropped the axe and pushed Quinn onto his back, baring his fangs in a vampiristic growl of bloodlust.

"No one comes into my bar, binds me and my child in silver chains, touches my bonded, and lives to tell the tale. You've pissed me off for the last time, tiger. So, fuck _you_!" Eric spat in Quinn's face before using his fangs to bite into his neck and spitting the were's blood in his face and snapping his neck with a swift twist of the head. Quinn's body went limp and his blood flooded the basement floor, inching toward Pam's really cute Louboutin's and my Walmart sandals.

"I thought I saw a pussy...cat," the beautiful blond vampire purred out, adjusting her clothing from her fight.

Eric rose from his crouching position and turned to me, checking me over before devouring me into his long pale arms. I hugged him back tightly, for fear of losing him."I felt your pain, your distress. I thought the worst had-" I choked into his huge chest, before he interrupted me.

"Sookie, I am unharmed, really. My pain was much more mental, as I thought I would be leaving you, in this sad excuse of a world, behind," he blurted in his estranged and tortured/vengeful vampire voice. I simply hugged him tighter.

"Well, that was quite a show. I think our little waitress, here, is in the wrong business. Academy Award, anyone?" Pam said from behind us, in her usual mocking tone, with a hint of leer in her voice. I released Eric, and very nearly jumped my new friend, throwing my arms around her shoulders.

"Oh, Pam! I swear I was just gonna die if you were hurt! You're finally my friend and then this happened!" I cried out, happily relieved that the two vampires I cared about were safe. I felt Pam stiffen from my sudden contact, which I found ironic as we, only an hour ago, had sex.

"Whoa, cupcake. Now I know we just did the dirty, but that doesn't mean I'm ready for PDA," she managed and reached around to pat my back awkwardly, and I giggled for a second, then the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

Eric pulled Pam's arm away from me, and turned her to face him. "What is the meaning of this?" he growled fiercely, Quinn's blood still all over his face and black tank top. Just now, I noticed that his face was healing up slowly, yet was still disfigured.

Pam stared back up at Eric, a slightly amused expression claimed her lipped-lined mouth, and I knew she was enjoying my complete embarrassment. "Well, earlier while you were driving yourself down that sad road of sorrow over your bonded and losing your attention, Sookie and I were exploring the very real world of lesbian love-making, and I daresay, she found the act of womanly _pleasure_...delicious," Pam purred out, emphasizing 'pleasure' with even more lust and mocking than I had ever heard her use.

Now, I've seen Eric's many expressions; longing, love, lust, you name it, but the strange look that appeared his face was a combination of every single one, and after raising a brow from Pam to me, I noticed he was completely speechless, turning to me for some kind of response.

"Well, yeah that..we...happened," I managed barely, unable to meet his eyes. I knew my face was redder than a tomato, and in that instant, Pam decided she wasn't done.

"Actually, we had a threesome, as our favorite witch was very...enthusiastic about Sookie's initiation as a lover of women. She came quite willingly too, which was another plus. When was the last time you had sex with her, master, for she was exquisite?" Pam continued, grinning from ear to ear, using her icy blue eyes to stab Eric's with jealously and want.

Eric actually began to shake with anger as he towered over her short, slim form. "Pam, as my child, you _know_ my bonded is off limits. She is _mine_. What made you think I would allow this? You will be punished severely," he hissed through his fangs, though I sensed frustration more than anger in his speech. Maybe he was truly jealous that we had sex, and not invited him. Even though Eric and I had been on not-so-good terms for a month now, that didn't mean I hated him. I loved him more that I ought to, and he had already told me he loved me. Maybe this was just the thing we needed to get to a somewhat normal relationship, except, I had to figure out the whole sleeping with his child thing. Maybe if I...

"Eric," I called out to him from behind, moving myself in front of Pam (avoiding Quinn's remains on the floor), and before him. He stared down at me and I gazed up at his nearly healed and beautiful face. I reached up and wiped the blood off his mouth, and wiping in on his shirt. I couldn't stand having my ex's blood on my lover's face. It was just wrong. "Don't be mad at Pam. I wanted to be with her, Eric. I haven't had a, uh, release in a long time, and I was all but dying inside because we hadn't seen each other in so long. I just kinda lost myself with them, but I only want to be with you, Eric," I confessed, hoping I could get Pam out of a well deserved punishment.

My viking just stared down at me, his fangs clicking back in his mouth. His eyes searched mine for truth, and I knew he would find it there in my own. After a few seconds, he shook his head and actually laughed, "I don't believe this, lover. Every time I begin to figure you out, you do something I can never suspect. A _threesome_? _Lesbian_, nonetheless! Lover, if you had urges, why have you not contacted me?" he asked, sounding actually hurt.

I scoffed and shook my head. Oh, no, those baby blues weren't gonna work on me. "Me contact you?" I asked, unsure what I was going to say next, but knowing I was still pissed off.

"Yes, lover. I can smell the sex off both you and Pam, and though I do not approve of such betrayal, I find it incredibly sexy that my two favorite women have showed a physical interest in each other," he said huskily, delighted that such a erotic occasion had occurred. Those bloody lips rose slightly to the side, and his sly look only enhanced the speediness of my pulse. Well, well, I sure as hell didn't know where this was going now.

"I, well, I guess we just got carried away," I admitted, then looked over to Pam to apologize, "But I enjoyed it _very _much," and she returned me with a not-so-innocent smile.

Eric reached down a hand and stroked the bare flesh of my arm, instantly enticing goosebumps there. "Well, I suppose now I must come up with a punishment, for both of you I think..." he trailed off, his eyes flickering from me and his child. I gulped.

Pam saw the slight fear in my body language, and moved forward. "I will be glad to take whatever punishment you will demand of me, master, but Sookie deserves no-" Pam began loyally, but failed to notice the intensity of Eric's glare directed my way.

"Sookie is just as responsible as you, and as my bonded, she must know the consequences for such behavior," he said lowly, yet I suspected the punishment would be less the painful kind. I felt my heart bang against my ribcage and my breath was caught in my throat. He gripped the side of my head, and stretched my neck out, giving him complete access to my flustered skin.

"_Eric_," I breathed out, my voice weak with fear and excitement. If he was really going to hurt me, he'd of done it already, yet I still felt scared. He stopped, his cool breath blowing out on my boiling skin, and whispered, "Take this Sookie. Enjoy your punishment," and with that he moved in to bite my neck.

Surprisingly, I was disappointed to find no fangs in his bite, and for that matter, no wound in his bite. He had merely nipped my skin, causing me only waves of shivers rather than pain. He let me go and pulled back with a smirk on his lovely pale face.

I choked out a gasp, then a nervous laugh. For a moment, I was actually scared of him, then turned on, then angry. So many emotions filled me up that I had failed to notice my loss of balance, and swayed until I nearly hit the floor. The last thing I saw was Pam swooping out before I could make contact with the cold cement floor, and then everything went black.

* * *

_**Again, I know you will hate me more so than you already do, but I have to stop here so that next chapter can be what you've all been waiting for...hint: it involves a telepath, a viking, and a spoiled brat...and super sexiness!  
**_

_**And because I suck more than Alan Ball's scripts, I WILL HAVE A PREVIEW SENT TO YOU IF YOU REVIEW. If I don't, YOU CAN KILL ME! (I'll even send you my address if it comes to that)**_

_**My apologies, again**_

_**~Alicia Strange  
**_


End file.
